Forbidden Love
by finalfanaticgorm
Summary: The Lords of Nature and Obscurio are enemies but what will happen when Victoria, Toby and Jessica's daughter, who is endowed with special powers and Ryan, Obscurio's "son", who was made for one specific purpose: to destroy her, fall in love. Can they discover their own paths?
1. Prologue

Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, Victoria, Anna, Louise and Ryan. I don't own Gormiti. That honour belongs to Marathon. Anyway, on with the story! Obviously this is set in the future and is kinda AU. Sort of.

Prologue:

Toby's POV

"That's it, Jess, you're doing great!" I encouraged enthusiastically. After nine months, two weeks, four days, sixteen hours, twenty seven minutes and thirteen seconds, our baby was finally on its way. This would be the end of all the hormonal mood swings and cravings, thank goodness. I doubt I could do this again.

"Easy for you to say! Last time I checked, you weren't the one giving birth!" Her face twinged as she shrieked, " When this is all over, I'll make sure you can never do this to me again!" Another scream of pain filled the room as I turned my attention to the midwife who had just cleared her throat.

"Don't worry about it, sir. She doesn't mean it. First- time births are always the worst; and believe me, I know, I've had six kiddies."

"I mean it! I definitely mean it" That's the last thing I hear when a well- aimed punch to my jaw sends me staggering backwards. Everything was a blur until I heard the magical sound of a baby's cry.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl," the midwife announces, handing a bundle of blankets to Jessica. I stand, completely bemused.

"A- A girl?" I stammer, looking around, still dazed from the punch.

"Yes, Mr Tripp, a girl. You have a daughter."

After the midwife has left, we start discussing names.

"I like Victoria." Jessica says exhaustedly, "Elegant yet simple."

"Yeah, Victoria sounds good," I agree. "Can her middle name be Elizabeth? It's just that I promised my gran I'd name my first-born daughter after her. "

Jessica smiles at me. " Of course we can. Would you like to hold her?"

I nod nervously, now inwardly panicking. What if I accidentally drop her? What if I make her cry? What if-

"Hey, relax, will you? You're tense. You'll be fine."

I relax and take the bundle, cradling our newborn daughter in my arms. I look down on her. Her blonde hair is exactly the same shade as mine. Then her eyes open, exploring the new and foreign world around her. She has blue eyes of a very interesting shade. The outer rims are sky-blue like Jessica's eyes but around her pupils, her eyes are a deep ocean-blue like mine.

Just then, something fiercely strong washes over me. This child, this little girl in my arms is my daughter. The product of her parents love. It is my job to protect them both. I cannot let anyone hurt them. Either of them. I would rather die than watch them be hurt.

I look up and see Jessica smiling. "What?" I ask, a little defensively.

"Oh, nothing. I just find it adorable seeing you with a baby. Especially our baby." She walks over to me and I reluctantly hand Victoria back. "She's beautiful, isn't she? She'll have all the boys after her when she's older."

"They'd better not! She isn't allowed to date until she's twenty five." I say firmly and- okay, I'll admit it- very over-protectively.

Jessica laughs. Once I realise why she is laughing, I join in. "You're not going to be this protective of her, are you?"

"Of course, I am. I'm her father, and over-protectiveness is in the manual."

"What manual?" Jessica asks curiously.

"The 'Toby Tripp Manual for First Time Fathers'", I reply, grinning mischievously.

She lightly punches my chest. "You, Mr Tripp, are absolutely insufferable," she says as I lean down to kiss her.

"And you, Mrs Tripp, are the mother of my child so at least we know who came out top," I say. "Speaking of which, shouldn't we go tell Nick and Lucas. They've probably been out there for hours."

Jessica sighs before saying, "Yeah, you're right. Go call them in. They need to meet their niece."

AN: Thank you for reading this. Next chapter: Nick and Lucas meet Victoria and she displays her first sign of extreme magical power. Don't miss it!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nick's POV

"How long do you reckon it's been now?" Lucas' question snaps me out of the reverie induced by staring at the same bulletin board for goodness knows how long.

"Seriously, Lucas," I say, "You asked me the same question twelve seconds ago. We've been here eleven hours and Jessica's been in labour for-"

"Sixteen hours," he interrupts. I turn my attention back to an optician's advert: "So you think you know your eye health?" "Anyways, I can't wait to meet the little guy. He'll be a chip off the old block. You wanna know who's gonna raise him?

"I shouldn't even be dignifying this with a response. Yeah, his parents, duh!" I say, not really listening to Lucas and not really looking at the oh-so-interesting bulletin board.

I look up to see Lucas sympathetically shaking his head. "Yeah, but who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to respect nature and how to recite Primal Pad tomes without even breathing..."

Annoyed, I interrupt, "Hey!" I say, more than a little offended.

"Oh, sorry dude, no offense!"

I sigh before saying, "Anyway, I suppose it would be kinda fun. You, me, Toby, Jessica and Toby Junior."

Just then, the sound of someone clearing their throat reaches our ears. We both turn and see Toby who is regarding us with amusement.

"I just thought I'd let you guys know. She's had the baby."

Lucas bounces up from his seat like a hyperactive toddler. "When can we meet the little guy?" I nod in agreement.

Toby looks at us weirdly before saying, "Um, guys, it's a girl!"

Lucas and I both begin talking at the same time:

"A girl?"

"No way!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!

We look at Toby who raises his eyebrow at us in evident confusion, then at each other.

"It's a..."

"GIRL!" We both yell, before passing out in a dead faint.

30 minutes later

Jessica's POV

I smile as Nick and Lucas walk in sheepishly, followed by Toby who is on the verge of hysteria.

" They passed out when I told them our baby was a girl!" I double over, laughing heartily.

Nick and Lucas both blush and look at the floor, embarrassed.

"Never mind, guys," I say, comfortingly. "Anyway, there's someone who you need to meet." I beckon them to my bedside and lift out my daughter. "Meet your niece, Victoria Elizabeth Tripp. "

They both look down on her, awe apparent on their faces. "Wow, guys, she's beautiful,"Nick says, Lucas nodding in assent.

"She isn't beautiful. She's perfect." Toby says, smiling down at Victoria. "Just like her mother."

"Speaking of which, what happened to your face, Toby?"

"Jess got a little too judo on the brain whilst in labour," he replies, fingering the bruise on his jaw and winced momentarily.

I grinned innocently as Lucas and Nick both guffawed with laughter. "I'm sorry," I say, slightly guilty.

"It was a good punch, though. I would've told you, only I spent the next half hour after that in Cuckoo Land."

Suddenly a thud grabs our attention. We look and see that my medical notes are on the floor. Looking bemused, I asked, "How did that happen?"

"Must have been the wind." Nick says, looking just as confused as we all feel.

Suddenly there is a whoosh as the clipboard begins to rise before zooming toward Toby's face, luckily for him he managed to duck before the clipboard hit him, but it must have been pretty scary, "Argh," he yells. "What's happening? That definitely wasn't the wind! Was it you, Nick?"

As Nick shakes his head in denial, a high-pitched giggle sounded. I looked down at my daughter then gasped as the pillow on the next bed rose into the air. My mouth opened in a soundless gasp as she turned her head toward me, the pillow beginning its not-so-graceful descent back to its bed. I look at the pillow then at my daughter who is giving me an adorable gummy smile but my mind was elsewhere. Was Victoria doing this, and just what was she capable of?

AN: That was Chapter One. Next chapter, Obscurio finds out about Victoria and the Lords of Nature find out just how many powers the newborn Victoria has.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Obscurio, the Lord of Darkness, stood in his lair, a look of permanent displeasure on his face. He had recently heard a prophecy that could mean the end of his kingdom:

"When Victory is born, darkness will one dawn fall. Ice and darkness will join as one, and Air, Water, Earth and Forest will separate. Only Darkness can destroy the Ice..."

That was the prophecy; it was, however, incomplete. Obscurio knew enough though. He had to destroy the being capable of destroying his kingdom before they could do so.

Just then, Magmion, his second in command, rushed in, yelling, "Master! I have a matter of utmost importance to show you!" He turned and led the Lord of Darkness to the Seeing Portal, which allowed him to keep tabs on the Lords of Nature. They both leaned over and gazed into the pool, seeing an ordinary house where a group of people were watching a baby.

"And this is important,how?" Obscurio queried, feeling rather annoyed with Magmion for wasting his time.

"The child, Master! The child!"Magmion insists. "Just watch!"

Obscurio sighs, and returns his attention to the portal. "This had better be worth my attention, Magmion. Your life depends on it!"

At Venture Falls

Victoria's POV

I like this place. It feels like a home. My mummy and daddy are showing me my nursery. I turn my head towards Daddy, who is smiling at me. "Well,what do you think?, " he asks. I smile back; I love my nursery, Daddy!, I think excitedly.

He suddenly gasps, and turns to Mummy, "Um, guys, I think she might be telepathic! I heard her say, "I love my nursery, Daddy! " in my head. Anyone else hear anything?"

Telepathic? What's that? I think, puzzled.

"Now she's asking what telepathy is? You guys seriously can't hear her?"Daddy asks, looking confused.

Mummy, Uncle Nick and Uncle Lucas shake their heads. "No, it's just you,bro. Why, I don't know?" Uncle Nick says

They all look at me curiously and I look back, feeling really scared. Daddy suddenly scoops me up, saying, "Hey, lay off her. She's scared enough as it is!"

I wriggle under everyone's gaze before lifting my hands. My blanket rises into the air, causing me to giggle. As I'm giggling, I feel myself grow faint before I open my eyes and see myself on the other side of the room, shimmering with a silvery light. I then rise into the air, giggling madly as my ghostly twin and I float around the room (AN: Victoria can astral project).

Everyone is staring at me. I don't like all the attention. I want to go downstairs. I squeeze my eyes shut and feel myself disappear...

AN: Tori does have more powers. They just haven't developed yet. Her known powers so far are: telekinesis, telepathy (with Toby only), levitation and astral projection. Next chapter: Victoria has her first encounter with Obscurio and Ryan is created. Don't miss it!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Obscurio's POV

I smirked as the very child I had been observing materialised in front of me, blissfully unaware that she was in imminent danger. A giggle sounded from her as she looked directly at the light surrounding the Seeing Portal. Magmion cleared his throat and said,"Master, shouldn't we kill her now?"

The word "kill" seems to have some sort of effect on the child because she immediately starts to cry. As Magmion and I approach, she looks up, knowing full well we do not have her best interests at heart. Before I can strike her with my mace, she generates a dark-blue shield, which surrounds her and protects her from harm. Her blue eyes glow slightly and I watch, awestruck, as Magmion is thrown across the lair and knocked unconscious. She has power; power that could be used to destroy my kingdom!

Toby's POV

As Lucas begins to tell us of his latest escapade,(he works as a vet)I started to feel really faint. Suddenly an image fills my head; Victoria is in Obscurio's lair and he, along with Magmion, is stalking towards her with murderous intent, when suddenly she conjures a shield to protect herself. Then Magmion gets blasted away, courtesy of her telekinetic powers, and knocked out. She then blasts Obscurio and the vision ends.

As I return to normal, I turn to the others, only to see that they look just as shaken as I do. I know that I don't need to ask; we all saw that vision. All I can think is that either: a) she's getting more powerful or b) she can project her thoughts.

We each collect our elements before beginning the ritual. Once completed, we used our medallions to gate us to Obscurio's lair, each of us praying we weren't too late..

Magmion's POV

Where in Gorm does Obscurio expect me to find a Candle of Life? They're virtually impossible to find, and what does he want it for anyway? I frown and look at the list, mentally ticking off the items I had already acquired:

Dark matter, Door to Tomorrow, Megalixir (that had been a pain to collect! Never again, I tell you!), Light Curtain, Lunar Curtain, Chocobo Wing, Candle of Life.

It would help if I had the slightest clue where to look. There could be one right in front of me and I wouldn't know! Growling in frustration, I blast a rock in front of me, walking forward and throwing the rocks away with disappointment. However, as I turn to leave, a shimmer of light catches my eye. Barely able to believe it, I turn back and there it is! The Candle of Life. I scoop it up, before hurrying back to Obscurio's lair.

Obscurio is stood at the entrance. He snatches the sack from me without a word, and stalks to one of his portals. He begins to pour the ingredients into the portal, all the while chanting an ancient spell. He then approaches the child and carefully slices her wrist, holding a chalice up to collect the blood which he then pours into the portal. The child does not cry but instead stares up at the ceiling intently. I look at the portal and let out a barely audible gasp as something begins to rise out of it...

Lucas' POV

We land right outside Obscurio's lair. I follow the others inside; if they've hurt Victoria in any way, I know that none of us would hesitate to kill them.

"Obscurio! Where is my daughter?," Toby yells, moving forward, scanning the lair for any sign of Victoria.

"Ah. The Lords of Nature are here. Come to watch the destruction of your precious daughter, hmm?," Magmion sneers, his tail whipping the ground menacingly.

"There'll only be two people destroyed today,and they won't be any of us! Aqua Blast!," Toby blasts Magmion with water, sending him careening into the wall of the lair.

"Seismic Smash!"

"Energy Blast!"

Jessica and Nick's combined attack successfully knocks Magmion off his feet. " Jungle Attack!" I use my creepers to tie him up. Now all we have to do is find Victoria. Should be a snap. As long as something bad doesn't happen.

Obscurio's laughter steals our attention. We all turn and gasp as one as a boy, the same age as Victoria, rises out of the cauldron.

"You stand, Lords of Nature, as honoured guests at the birth of my son. Your precious daughter is as good as dead!" He continues to laugh evilly.

Toby growls and starts forward but I pull him back. We all watch, horrified, as the child raises his arms and sends a wave of dark energy towards us. Before it can hit us, we feel something drape over us.

I look up, as do the others and see Victoria, who has conjured up a shield, her tiny hands shaking as she struggles to keep the shield up.

Jessica gasps, "She's shielding us!" We all turn our attention to Victoria who is gathering energy in her hands before hurling it at Obscurio and his son. He retaliates by hurling black flames directly at her.

"No!" We all yell, horrified. However something strange occurred. She raised her hand and with a flash of white and blue lights, deflects the flames back at them. Obscurio looks around at us all, shaking his fist at us.

"You may have won this time, Lords of Nature. But don't think you can protect her forever. One day soon, my son will destroy your daughter!" He yells before jumping into the portal along with his son.

Jessica's POV

After Obscurio left, I flew up to the ledge that my daughter was on and gently flew back down to the ground. I was about to hand her to Toby when I saw the cut on her wrist.

"Guys, she's hurt!" I yell, panicking. What kind of mother am I if I can't even prevent my child from getting hurt? They all rush toward me and I show them her wrist which is bleeding profusely.

Just then, a swirl of white and blue lights surrounds her wrist and when they clear, the cut is no longer there. Completely bemused, I hand Victoria over to Toby, who looks just as confused as I do.

"D-Did she just heal herself?," Lucas stutters.

"Apparently so," replies Nick

I tune out of the conversation for a few seconds when Toby's startled cry cuts through the air.

"Guys. Something's wrong with her. She's weak. I can feel it. She needs help... now!"

We all gather around and make the symbol of Supreme Luminos. Only Old Sage can help us now...

AN: Will Victoria be okay? Find out next chapter, which hopefully won't be as serious as this one.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN:Okay, so I've forgotten to mention time in this. Victoria is a week old in this chapter and she was born on 1st March 2018. Sorry about that!

The Lords of Nature arrived at the Temple of Light, Toby clutching Victoria protectively. Razzle lets out a startled cry, and scampers over to them, peering at Victoria with a puzzled expression.

"So this is your daughter, Lords?"he questions.

"Yes, Razzle, but now's not the time for introductions. She needs help fast!"

As Victoria busied herself with trying to grab Razzle's tail, the doors opened and Old Sage walked out, frowning. He stopped in front of them, Victoria immediately stopping her mischievous antics and gazing up at him in awe.

"Welcome, Lords of Nature. To what do we own this pleasure?"he asks, looking at them piercingly.

They all turn to Toby who clears his throat and says, "Actually, it's probably best if we show you." He brings Victoria forward, who raises her arms and closes her eyes. As she does so, an image is projected in front of them.

Gathering around the projection, they all watch as Victoria single-handly defeats Obscurio, his son and Magmion. Then they see Toby cry out,"Guys,something's wrong! She's weak. I can feel it. She needs help...now!" The projection then slowly fades.

"What I don't get is why Victoria seems to have such a strong connection with Toby," Nick says, looking at his brother and niece. "After all, Jessica is her mother. If there was anyone she was supposed to have a connection with, wouldn't it be her?"

Old Sage is frowning. He then turns and says, "I believe the reason young Victoria has a link with Toby is because in certain cases, some Gormiti can bond with their offspring. Not a bond of love, a bond of trust and protection. However I have never seen a bond this powerful before. Most Gormiti can't communicate telepathically, as far as I am aware."

"How do we heal her then?" Toby asks weakly. "We don't just have a telepathic link. I can feel her emotions too, and she's getting weaker."

Old Sage beckons Toby and Jessica forward and instructs them to each take hold of Victoria's hands. "By doing so, you will channel her power to heal," he explains. " Now place your other hands over her." They comply, their hands hovering over their daughter's quivering body.

At first, nothing happened. They looked at Old Sage, then at each other, before placing their hands back over Victoria and squeezing their eyes shut, not wanting to look in case nothing happened.

Both Nick and Lucas gasped, prompting them to open their eyes in a flash. They all gazed as a swirl of whitish-blue lights surrounded Victoria, causing her to let out a giggle. As the lights dissipated, Toby sighs and says, "It worked. She's feeling better already."

They all turn to thank Old Sage, but he is pacing, stroking his long grey moustache in evident confusion. " Lords, I think it's about time you knew the reason Victoria has so many powers."

AN: Next chapter, the Lords of Nature hear the full prophecy and Ryan is adopted by an Earth family. Don't miss it!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Old Sage raised his arms and an image of three Gormiti appeared, each one a ghostly white. "Standing before you,Lords, are the first Lords of the Air, Water and Light Nations."

The three apparitions moved forward slowly before opening their mouths and speaking as one:

"When Victory is born, darkness will one dawn fall. Ice and darkness will join as one, and Air, Water, Earth and Forest will separate. Only Darkness can destroy the Ice, but by doing so, their own destruction will come nigh. For of Ice's blood, Darkness is born and of Ice's blood, Darkness will die. Victory is the destiny of the thrice-blessed child, and on her thirteenth year, Darkness will send her to a sleep eternal."

Both Toby and Jessica gasped at this information and they both rushed to scoop their daughter, as though afraid she was going to die in that very moment. The spirits, however, had not finished.

"Ice and Darkness are too intertwined. To destroy one would mean the destruction of the other. But neither can truly live whilst the other survives, and survive they will, for they have life eternal, Ice: the thrice-blessed child and Darkness: the twice-blessed child. Beware the dawn of Victory's thirteenth year,for all magic will cease and death will come like rushing waters." The prophecy ended as abruptly as it had begun, each spirit fading away, except for the Ancient Water Lord who turned to Toby and spoke with a spine-chilling voice:

"Take heed, Lord of Water. For even though the connection between you is strong, her power cannot protect you from the fate that awaits you." After giving the dire warning, the Ancient Water Lord, too, disappeared.

Everyone turned to look at each other, completely stunned as they stared at Victoria, who stared right back, before returning her attention to levitating Razzle as high as her head.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Victoria is-she's immortal?" Nick said, for once not having any quick-fix answers.

Victoria's POV

I know things. During the battle with Obscurio and his son, I could feel something, a connection between us. It was so strong; it made me weak when they left. I'm more worried about Daddy though; I can sense that our connection will not remain as strong and the Spirits are right. I can't protect him, not from what's going to happen. I've seen it. But maybe there is a chance, if I...

Jessica's POV

It seems hard to believe, that my daughter could be one of the most powerful beings on Earth and in Gorm. Perhaps not that hard, however, because whilst I was pregnant, I kept having visions of a girl with unimaginable power. I tried to write them off as figments of my imagination, but now I'm beginning to wonder if they were even my visions in the first place,or if I was channeling Victoria's power. No matter whose visions they are, I know we could all, one day, be in very real danger.

Lucas' POV

I shouldn't be that suprised, really. Victoria is the daughter of two Lords of Nature, and that alone is a feat in itself. I read a tome once and it said that the only other hybrid Gormiti died a few hours after birth and his mother died during childbirth. It didn't state what happened to the father. I look at my goddaughter who seems innocently unaware of her power and just how powerful she is. It pains me to think she might get hurt in the years to come.

Nick's POV

It was apparent to me that my niece was different straight away. Most Gormiti can't use their powers until at least a year after birth, but Victoria already had conscious control over her plethora of powers a mere hour after her birth. This only reinforces my theory that she is the "thrice-blessed child" mentioned in the prophecy. It would also explain how Ice fits in too; as the daughter of Air and Water, she would, primarily, have ice-based powers. What I don't understand is how Darkness fits into this, and what Toby's "fate" is supposed to be.

Toby's POV

It doesn't take a genius to work out what my fate is, and when Victoria sends me her latest vision, it only confirms that. I do not worry though, for I would gladly welcome death, if only to keep Victoria safe.

Her cry of "No!" is as loud in my head as if she'd shouted. Then she shows me another vision of Obscurio's son. He is older, a teenager, and he is killing me. However, just as he is about to finish me off, Victoria rushes in and without a word, absorbs all the power, before collapsing, limp, on the ground.

I turn to Victoria as the vision ends, and mentally send her my disapproval. She immediately retaliates by mentally pointing out that her visions don't have to become a reality. I hope by the orbs she's right, because I don't think any of us could bear to lose her, or even me.

Matthew Rhodes' POV

I arrived from home half an hour late. I knew Jennifer would be angry but the paperwork was intense. I swear, I could not be seen for the mountain of paperwork on my desk.

I walk up to my front door and stop abruptly. Curled in a black baby-gro and sleeping soundly is a black-haired baby boy, at least a week old. I glance up and down the street, wondering if this is someone's idea of a joke. Jenny and I are unable to have children of our own, and now we appear to have one. I gently pick him up, terrified I am going to wake him, but he sleeps on and I am able to successfully carry him inside the house.

"Jenny! Come down, it's urgent!" I say to my wife as loudly as I can without shouting, so as not to wake the sleeping little guy.

My wife comes down the stairs two at a time before skidding to a halt upon seeing the baby in my arms, thankfully still asleep.

"Matt, where-?" Jenny asks blearily

"On the front doorstep." I reply,then before she can start to rant about irresponsible parents leaving a baby out in the cold, I add, "Perhaps Fate does think we should be parents, after all."

Her only response is to take the baby from me and make soft cooing noises as his eyes open and his tiny, chubby hand takes hold of her outstretched finger. I can tell she's fallen fast, and so have I.

She looks up and says breathlessly, "I want to name him Ryan, after my brother. He was probably the most selfless person I knew, and I hope little Ryan will live up to his legacy."

To say I was shocked would be a bit of an understatement. All I know about Jenny's brother is that he was a police officer who was shot dead in the line of duty a couple of years ago. He was a good cop, but I never had the pleasure of meeting him. I did meet his wife and kid, little Jason, at the funeral though. Yep, Jenny's brother would be a great role model for little Ryan to live up to. I just hoped he was up to the task.

Obscurio's POV

I watched as the human couple took in my son. This was the only way I could see him now. In order to kill the threat, he would have to get close to her and attack whilst her guard is down. My eyes glow ruby-red as I send my son the power to control the shadows, his own eyes glowing an onyx-black before fading to their usual grey.

He has to succeed. Our kingdom depends on it...

AN: Victoria now has the power of premonition (the ability to see into the future). Her powers will advance quickly over the course of the next few chapters. Next chapter will be a time-skip to just before Christmas and Victoria causes a bit of a problem... Stick around to find out what happens next time!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time passed by rather quickly after the rather dire prophecy. Victoria was now nine months old and her first Christmas was fast approaching.

She toddled into the kitchen (AN: Victoria is an advanced baby so she can already walk and string together simple sentences, not that they always make sense!), intent on discovering what her parents were hiding.

Before she could get a closer look, however, Toby grabbed her from behind and carried her into the living room, in front of the TV which was currently showing a pre-school counting programme. Despite only being nine months old, Victoria recognised the fact that she was being kept out of the way.

Toby sighed and returned to the kitchen. He would have to have words with Jessica at some point about their daughter's curiosity; she was becoming more and more like him every day and it scared him. What if she made the same mistakes he did? What if her impulsiveness led her into a situation she couldn't escape? However he didn't think it was much of a problem at the moment. After all, it's in their nature for children to be curious. Still, he thought he should keep a close eye on her, just in case.

The young mischief-maker, in question, had quickly grown bored of the children's programme on the TV and with a flash of white and blue lights, used her powers to change the channel to something more interesting. She stopped when she saw a programme about mythical beasts. Narrowing her eyes, a swirl of light surrounded the TV and in the next moment, there was an almighty bang.

Jessica's POV

I don't remember ever being so shocked in all my life. One minute, we were all wrapping up presents, the next there was a huge bang followed by a high-pitched giggle. In that moment, we all knew who the culprit was.

We all raced into the living room, stopping abruptly when we saw it. A giant ruby-red bird with topaz-yellow eyes and tail feathers that looked as though they were made from fire.

"A phoenix." Nick breathes, staring at the bird in awe.

"I don't care what it is!" I shriek loudly. "All I care about is getting rid of it!"

Victoria lets out a cry and in a flash of lights disappears and then reappears in front of the bird. "No! Ember my friend!"

Wait a minute...Ember?

"But, sweetheart, you can't keep her. She's too big." I try to reason with Victoria, who is on the verge of tears.

Her response was to turn to "Ember", and, using her powers, shrink her to the size of a chick. She turned back toward me, and the look on her face was pleadingly obvious. I know I shouldn't, but I don't want to make her miserable. Goodness knows what might happen!

I smile and nod, a grin spreading across my face as she whoops happily and Ember lets loose with a soft coo, rubbing her head against Victoria's outstretched hand affectionately.

Victoria's POV

Mummy carried me upstairs. She says I have to go to sleep because Father Christmas is coming, with toys and gifts for all the good boys and girls. I want Ember, but Mummy says she has to sleep downstairs. She'll be lonely but she can tell me what Father Christmas looks like. Daddy says that Father Christmas comes down the chimney and leaves presents under the tree for good children, and lumps of coal in the stockings of naughty children. Ember says if I get coal, I can feed it to her because it will make her big and strong. I want it to be morning now.

Christmas Day

The family woke up early, Victoria bouncing in excitement as Toby carried her down the stairs. She couldn't wait to see what Santa had left under the tree. She flew over to Ember and stroked her beak before running over to the tree, grabbing the first present she saw and unwrapped it.

Lucas laughed at her puzzled expression, "That was your Daddy's present."as she took out a blank notebook. Adding to Toby, he said,"It's to write down the Manual."

Victoria's face fell. She frowned, before toddling unsteadily over to Toby and holding out the notebook. With a cute grin, she said, "Merry Christmas!"

Toby smiled at his daughter, picking her up and kissing her forehead. "Merry Christmas to you, my little bundle of mischief!"

After that mishap, they made sure to check the names on the presents before allowing Victoria to open them, not that she seemed very interested in the contents of the presents. Like most babies, she was more obsessed with the colourful wrapping paper, which, thankfully, would keep her amused for a good few hours.

After dinner, which went by rather smoothly, Victoria sat on her beloved blanket, Ember sat on her shoulder, all her toys on the floor around her. Her favourite present appeared to be a multi coloured bunny that she had christened Freya.

The adults all smiled as she amused herself with conversing with her toys. Her first Christmas had been a success. Now all they had to do was provide her with happy memories and love as they trained her to fully understand and control her powers.

AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was so cute! Next time, Victoria turns one and ventures to Gorm to meet the Ancient Guardians for the first time. Thanks for reading and sticking with the story. I totally appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: Just in case anyone gets confused, "..." = speech and '...'= thoughts. Hope that clears up any confusion!

Once again, Victoria was kicking up a fuss. It was her first birthday today and her parents were planning to take her to Gorm to meet the Ancient Guardians and perhaps find out more about the prophecy. They were all ready to go, except there was just one problem...

"No go if Ember no go!" Victoria screamed, materialising next to her pet phoenix and pouting angrily, albeit adorably.

Jessica sighed. "Sweetie, you can't take Ember with you. What if she got lost?"

This prompted Victoria to put on her "thinking"face for a few moments, before she turned to Ember who let out a cry. Then she toddled over to her mother, saying, " Ember sad. But Ember say I should go. So I go."

The adults all breathed a sigh of relief as they began the ritual to become Lords of Nature, Toby and Jessica taking hold of Victoria's tiny hands. The next minute, they were gating to Gorm...

Victoria's POV

I'm not afraid when we land. I'm not afraid of anything. I look at Mummy and Daddy, but they don't look like Mummy and Daddy anymore. I know they are, though. I just know. Then I look down at myself; I look different too! I have wings like Mummy's, except mine are golden and hers are pink.

Suddenly a cry startles me as a giant bird swoops towards us and lands in front of me. I immediately wonder why Mummy and Daddy aren't rushing toward me to scoop me up and carry me away.

"Welcome, Lords of Nature!"

'Wait, you can talk? Just like Ember!'

I jump as I hear a voice inside my head:

'Yes, I can talk, young one. Do you know who I am?'

'Aren't you the Ancient Guardian of Air? Your name's... Fenison. I'm Victoria.'

'I am, indeed. You, I hear, are the thrice - blessed child of legend.'

He lowers his head to me in respect before his eyes started to glow, and I felt a warm wind surround me. "I, the Ancient Guardian of Air, give you the power of quick thinking. For there will be days when a plan will be required when there is little time."

As we prepare to leave, I decide to practise flying using my wings, flying up as high as I could before hugging the giant bird-like guardian and saying, "Thank you." As we flew down to the Forest Nation, which Uncle Lucas says is his nation, I look up to see Fenison disappear. I thought I was the only one who could do that!

When the Ancient Forest Guardian appeared, this time I was prepared, so it didn't scare me as much. Not that I was scared the last time, though!

'Hello.'

'Greetings, young one, I am Troncalion, Ancient Guardian of the Forest.'

'I'm Victoria. I'm, well I think I am, the thrice - blessed child. At least everyone says I am.'

'Yes. You are the one destined to save us all, the only being capable of destroying the sorrow that clouds these lands.'

'Wait. Sorrow? Are you talking about Obscurio's son?'

Troncalion doesn't reply. Instead, I instinctly move forward as another warm wind, with a green glow,surrounds me. "I, the Ancient Guardian of the Forest, give you the power of respect for all beings, living and deceased. Whilst it is important that you respect your allies, it is also important that you respect your enemies, otherwise defeating your foes will prove to be a difficult task, indeed."

As before, I hug Troncalion goodbye, thanking him as we head to our next stop. Uncle Nick says we're going to the Earth Nation, which is right next to the Lava Nation. Daddy says he feels sorry for the Earth Gormiti, having Lava Gormiti as next door neighbours.

The Ancient Earth Guardian is already stood outside a big cave. Uncle Nick says it's the Cavern of Roscamar, when I look at him questioningly.

'So your name is Roscamar?'

'Close. I am Roscalion, the Ancient Guardian of Earth. I presume you already know this, however.'

'Yep. I have a feeling you know who I am, too.'

'You are our saving grace. We have been dreaming of peace for years. You are the only one who can stop our dreaming and make it a reality.'

This time, when I feel the warm wind, with a yellow glow, I do not react as I am used to it by now. "I, the Ancient Guardian of Earth, give you the power of inner strength. Sometimes when situations are dire, all you need to do is look inside yourself to reveal your true strength."

I hug him goodbye. "Thank you, Roscalion. I'll do my best."

Now we're heading off to the Water Nation. Like the Air Nation, it feels familiar, even though I've never been here before. We land on a shore and the Ancient Water Guardian rises out of the water.

'You are the child of Air and Water, blessed by Light. The thrice-blessed child, so to speak.'

'Yes, and you're Tentaclion, the Ancient Guardian of Water. What do you have to tell me?'

'You have become a symbol of hope for us all. Give us a reason to rejoice once more.'

I feel the warm wind surround me once again, this time accompanied by a blue glow. "I, the Ancient Guardian of Water, give you the power of mental defense. It is vital that your mind is as strong as your body. Good luck, and remember you are our only hope."

"I will remember. Thank you." I say, hugging the Ancient Water Guardian before he sunk beneath the waves.

Toby's POV

After we'd taken Victoria to see all the Ancient Guardians, a large group of Gormiti gathered and a celebration was soon in full swing. Many of them were desperate to catch a glimpse of her, the one destined to save them all. They all dote on her from their first encounter with her; Victoria has that uncanny ability of being easy to like and respect. Soon she grew tired and fell asleep in my arms, her tiny body rising and falling with each breath. We bid farewell to the Gormiti and head for home.

As soon as we landed, I carried her into the nursery and placed her gently into her cot. Asleep she looks blissfully unaware of her power and what it can do, what she must do. Sometimes I wish she could stay that unaware. I don't want to lose her. I don't even understand how she's supposed to save Gorm, anyway...

AN: So next chapter will be another time-skip, six years this time, as Victoria and Ryan encounter each other for the first time in seven years. Don't miss it!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: I'm so sorry,guys! I completely forgot about my other two OCs, Anna and Louise. Next chapter will be the time-skip. This chapter will mainly focus on Tori's (Victoria's) relationship with them. I hope this clears everything up, and once again, I'm really sorry!

Like most children, when Victoria found out that she was getting a cousin, she was excited but also dreading it. What if everyone liked the new baby more? What if her parents didn't want her anymore?

Victoria's POV

Uncle Lucas and Auntie Gina came round for tea today. Uncle Lucas stands up as we were finishing off the treacle pudding, and says they have an announcement to make. Uncle Nick says an announcement is when someone has something important that they need to say.

"We're having a baby!" Auntie Gina says, smiling happily.

"Both of you?" I say, confused. "But I thought it was only mummies who had babies?"

Everyone started laughing, and I didn't know why. All I knew was that there were two babies I'd have to deal with. Still, perhaps it won't be as bad as I think. Maybe we'll be friends.

Toby's POV

After Gina and Lucas left, I noticed Victoria looked troubled, so I used our mind-link to find out what the problem was. All I could feel emanating from her was excitement and anxiety. Why would she be anxious? Unless...

I know how she feels. Before Nick was born, I got everyone's attention, and suddenly I was playing second fiddle. I felt pushed out, but I soon grew to love Nick, eventually.

"You didn't like Uncle Nick?" Victoria asks, shocked. "Why not?"

"The same reason as you. I thought my parents were gonna abandon me and keep the new baby or they'd like the new baby more than me. They didn't abandon me, and we were both treated the same. We'd never abandon you or treat you any differently, alright?"

Victoria furrows her brow in what Jessica calls: "her positively adorable thinking face", before turning to me and saying, "Daddy, can we go see the new baby when it's born?" She gave me an earnest look. Apparently she had changed her mind about her upcoming relatives; Lucas and Gina may not be related to us by blood or marriage, but we've always considered them as family.

"I don't see why not." I reply, swinging her onto my shoulders, causing her to let out a squeal of laughter, and the conversation came to an end.

Nine months later

Victoria's POV

Daddy took me to see my cousin today. When we came in the room, Auntie Lorraine told us to meet her daughter, "Annabelle Elizabeth Tripp."

' But that's my middle name! I don't mind sharing it, though.'

'Lots of people have the same middle name. There isn't really a lot of choice.'

'What's your middle name, Daddy?'

'... Neville.'

'Neville! Just wait until I tell Mummy!'

'No! Under no circumstances should you tell your mother my middle name, okay?'

'Okay. Daddy, why is Annabelle so small?'

'Why don't you ask your Auntie Lorraine?'

So I walked up to Auntie Lorraine and asked, "Why is she so small? I don't remember ever being that small when I was a baby."

Auntie Lorraine looks at Daddy, shocked, before saying, " Well, Victoria, sometimes babies are small because they're born a little too early."

"Is that why she's so small? She was born too early? Why didn't she wait?"

Auntie Lorraine looks rather uncomfortable, as though she is steeling herself to tell me something she doesn't feel comfortable talking about.

"Well, do you remember when you were born?"

I nod. "Of course. Who doesn't?"

Once again, Auntie Lorraine and Daddy exchange looks. I wonder why.

"Well, Anna was born in a different way to you."

"How?" I ask, completely puzzled.

"Um... I'll tell you when you're older. But if the doctors hadn't done it, neither of us would be here right now."

I looked upset. Auntie Lorraine must have noticed because she hastily said, "It's alright, we're both okay."

I peered at Anna, who was sleeping peacefully. Right then and there, I made a promise to protect her as well as Louise, Uncle Lucas and Auntie Gina's daughter, who I visited yesterday.

Normal POV

Over the years, Victoria, Annabelle and Louise became very close; they were practically siblings. In time, Victoria and Annabelle gave each other the affectionate nicknames of "Tori" and "Anna". Now that's what everyone calls them. In the six years since our story began, Tori has learnt how to control her powers to a certain degree. Her parents learnt that this would be essential, not only for Tori's protection, but Anna's and Louise's as well. Both Louise and Anna are unaware of Tori's powers and destiny. She longs for the day she can tell them the truth (they are under the impression that she has no powers whatsoever, not even elemental ones, as she cannot transform with them and has to remain human) but she knows that day may never come.

AN: I'm sorry it's quite short in terms of time, but if I wrote every single detail about what happened from Anna and Louise's births to Tori's meeting with Ryan, then that would be the content of the next twenty or so chapters (because nobody wants to read a chapter that's the size of an entire paperback)as I have a bit of a "not knowing when to stop writing" thing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, despite there not being a lot of detail.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: Just so you're all aware, Victoria and Ryan are now seven years old. Anna and Louise are five years old. Ryan knows he is Obscurio's son now.

Toby's POV

I watched as Tori scampered past, clearly intent on exploring Gorm on her own. I didn't think it was a good idea, after all anything could happen. I have to face facts, though. My little girl is growing up.

"Wow." I hear her say, as she determinedly raced toward the path. She still didn't seem to have spotted me yet.

"Whoa." I say, gently grabbing her and placing her back where she started. She looks up at me and groans.

"Daddy. Let go!" She giggles uncontrollably.

"I just want you to be careful. Gorm can be a dangerous place when you're alone." I say seriously, only to find that instead of paying attention to what I'm saying, Tori was trying to leap onto a rock. I grab hold of her leg,successfully preventing her from going anywhere. As I correctly predicted, she glared at me before pulling herself free.

"Tori, are you even listening to a word I say? Accidents happen. You could easily get-"

"Hurt, kidnapped, or even get lost!" She scoffs, rolling her eyes.

Jessica then appears from behind me, laughing slightly, "Mind your father, Tori."

Tori smiles, "Yes Mom!"

"One more thing: stay away from the Lava Nation. You can never turn your back on a Lava Gormiti."

Tori frowns, looking puzzled. "Really? How come?" She looks from me to Jessica earnestly

I sigh, "Um, never mind. Just run along now." I say, letting her know I have no intention of telling her yet.

"But, Dad, I-" she protests, clearly having realised that.

"Go on." I say, giving her a nudge toward the path. After looking back at Jessica, who smiles at her, it seems that Tori had all the encouragement she needed, and within seconds, she had disappeared from view.

I sighed, causing Jessica to look up and smile. "Who does she remind you of?" She asks in a tone that expects me to the answer. I do know the answer. Which is what scares me sometimes.

"Er, what? W-Who?" I say, evidently feigning confusion.

She gives me a weird look before responding, "Haven't you noticed? She's just like you were when you were young."

I decide to stop pretending I don't know what she's talking about. "Exactly. Remember all those situations we used to get ourselves into?"

She scoffs, "Don't you mean all the situations you used to get yourself into?"

I grin sheepishly. She kisses me, before heading for the cave. "She'll be fine," she says as she leaves, Nick and Lucas walking past her toward me. Great, just the people I wanted to see!

"Nick, Lucas, c'mere a sec! I need you!" I say urgently

Nick rolls his eyes at Lucas before saying sarcastically, "Good morning to you too, bro!"

Do they not know how much danger my daughter might be in? "Guys, I need you to watch Tori. You know as well I do she's bound to go off and explore the Lava Nation."

"Don't worry about it, Toby! We're on her like plants on an Earth Gormiti!" Lucas says, giving me a mock salute.

"I take offence to that!" Nick says, glaring at Lucas.

I interrupt before things start to get out of hand. "Guys, I'm counting on you here. Danger could be hidden behind every rock."

As they leave, Nick and Lucas make a big show of exaggeratedly looking behind every rock. "Very funny, guys!" I say, whilst they're still in earshot.

Lucas' POV

It didn't take long before Nick and I found Tori. It seemed she was intently following the butterfly in front of her because she didn't seem to have noticed us yet. Just then, she stops abruptly. "Whoa, cool! The Lava Nation. I wish I knew what was out there."

Why does she sound so impressed? All that's in the Lava Nation is lava and rock and a volcano with- guess what?- more lava and... more rocks. I glance slightly at Nick and we both begin to advance toward her as she was contemplating the view. It was all going brilliantly until Nick, being the clumsy oaf that he is, accidentally stepped on a twig.

It all happened rather fast. Tori spun around, and upon seeing us started to scream loudly. I suppose when your uncles appear out of nowhere, it is rather scary. Anyway, we all screamed for a good five minutes until Tori stepped backwards, lost her balance, and promptly fell into the pond below.

I was about to point out that the pond wasn't all that deep and Tori was part Water Gormiti to Nick but he was already jumping into the pond, yelling, "Don't worry, Tori, I'm on my way!" There was a gigantic splash.

"Oh geez! Oh, what if Toby saw that?" In my panic, I start acting as though Toby is there with us. "Oh, hey there, Toby. You know you asked us to keep an eye on your daughter? Well, the good news is: we found her. The bad news is: your brother decided it would be a good idea to jump on her. Do you have a problem with that?" I flinch in anticipation.

Nick looks around him "Tori? Tori? Where are you?"

I spy bubbles rising beneath him and realise that Tori is right underneath him. "Um, Nick," I say tentatively. "When Toby asked us to keep an eye on his daughter, I don't think babySITTING is what he meant!"

Upon hearing my words, Nick leaps out of the water, revealing Tori who emerges from the water. "Now, Tori, as future queen of the Air and Water Nations, you know better than to go off by yourself. You could have been hurt."

It wouldn't take a mind-link to know that this wasn't going to sit well with Tori. "But-But" she protests.

"Toby's gonna kill us!" I say, panicking. Then I turn to Nick and we both start frantically examining Tori for any injuries. "Let's see, did you slip a disc? Catch a fever? Get an ingrown toenail?"

"I had one of those once." Nick says reminiscently.

"They're very painful." I say to Tori, but Nick shakes his head.

"Practically excruciating!" He says, wincing at the memory.

Tori agitatedly pushes us away. "Uncle Lucas!" She says, sounding more than a little annoyed.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" Nick asks concernedly.

Tori groans. " I'm not just a Princess, you know. That's only half of who I really am."

Nick looks curious. "Oh? And who's the other half?"

"Um, well I, er, um..." Tori stutters before shrugging to indicate that she didn't know.

Tori's POV

As Uncle Nick and Lucas start to argue about what they're going to tell my dad, I realise that now is my chance! I carefully sneak past them, making sure that I didn't make a sound. Once I was out of sight, I smirked triumphantly before skipping down the path that would take me directly to the Lava Nation.

I giggle as I leap across a rock bridge. Dad was dead wrong. There's nothing at all dangerous about this nation.

"Who are you?" A voice asks rudely.

I spin round and see that the owner of the voice is a boy the same age as me, with black spiky hair, grey eyes and wearing a black tee-shirt, grey jeans and a rather menacing scowl.

I take my dad's advice to heart and start leaping around, keeping him in sight at all times, making it impossible for him to sneak up on me from behind.

He looks at me,confused, "What are you doing?" He asks in a tone that says "I'm asking a question but I don't really care about your answer."

"My father says you should never turn your back on a Lava Gormiti!" I say angrily, glaring at him.

"Oh, following orders like a good little Daddy's girl, are we?" He says smugly, leaping onto some rocks in the river, which I recognise because it leads right to the Water Nation.

"Out here, you don't take orders from anybody. I take care of myself." He says, still in a smug tone.

Despite myself, I am impressed. "Really?" I ask. "Cool!" I follow him onto the rocks.

Just then, his mouth drops open, and he points at something behind me. I turn and in a fluid movement, we leap off the rock as a Gorm crocodile rises up out of the water, jaws determinedly crunching at the rock I was stood on a mere few seconds ago.

"Come on. This way!" I yell as more crocs start surfacing, intent on eating us for dinner. We race across the rocks before pausing for breath. "Hey, I think they might be gone!" He pants, looking left and right.

I nod before I feel the ground beneath my feet begin to shake. In unison, we look down and promptly scream as "the ground" suddenly rises into the air; two more crocs have joined the frenzy, it seems.

We leap into action, I leap up onto a tree branch but the boy jumps from crocodile to crocodile. What is he doing? He can't just leave me here! Doesn't he know who I am? "Hey, what about me?" I yell frantically, feeling the branch lurch violently.

"Distracting them. Just run!" The boy yells, before the crocodile he is stood on suddenly rolls over, causing him to fall into the water. (AN: They're human so Ryan won't melt. Even if he did, he wouldn't die! :-)) I swat at a few crocodiles before looking at him and seeing a crocodile swimming directly towards him, jaws wide open.

"Watch out!" I yell, as he clings to the side of an actual rock, whimpering like a baby. Not so smug now, are we? I brace myself before leaping onto the crocodile, giving him time to escape. "Move it!" I yell, as I race along a tree branch. Once again, I feel the branch shudder; several crocs are pulling at the branch with their mighty jaws. "Whoa!" I yell, leaping onto the rock just as the branch snaps and falls into the water.

I exhale. That had been too close. But... "Woo, I did it! Alright, yeah!" I cheer, before blowing a raspberry at the crocodiles. Yes, pretty childish, but I think I deserved that. Then the boy and I disappear through the branches.

"Wow, you were really brave." I say admiringly to the boy.

"Yeah? Well, you were pretty brave too, for a girl. My name's Ryan." He says, smirking.

I blush at the compliment before giggling and saying, "I'm Victoria."

Just then, our orbs float out of nowhere toward us. I could recognise my distinctive blue, pink and golden orb with the symbols of Air, Water and Light on it anywhere, and judging by Ryan's expression, the purple orb with the symbol of Darkness on it is his. We look at each other, then at the orbs as they begin to glow...

AN: So that's a wrap on this chapter but the scene will continue in Chapter 10. Please review. I would love to know what you guys think. Should I do a series focusing on Anna or Louise? Perhaps this series from Ryan's POV? Just let me know.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the two of them gaped at their orbs, neither of them noticed Toby approaching from behind, Jessica, Nick and Lucas following closely. They also didn't notice Obscurio carefully hidden behind some bushes.

Ryan's POV

The girl seems kinda fun. I wonder who she is. For some reason, I feel like I know her. It's probably nothing, though. She starts bouncing around and leaps forward, tapping me on the shoulder, yelling, "Tag, you're it!" What's tag? I don't know so I make no effort to move.

She giggles as she runs circles around me before coming to a halt in front of me, abruptly cutting off her laughter and gives me an incredulous look.

"Hello... I run, you tag. Get it?"

My only response is to frown in confusion. She frowns too, moving closer to me.

"What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?"

I had never "played" in my life, at least not the way she sees it. I didn't think telling her that would be a good idea, though. Especially since my entertainment comes from torturing other Gormiti and generally terrorizing them. She's smarter than she looks and seems to gather this from my lack of response.

She moves away and gets into a battle stance, right leg bent, her weight constantly shifting from one leg to the other, giving her a rather impatient look. So she wants a fight, does she? Now that sounds like my kind of fun! Well, as long as I win, of course. I hate losing. I always win. Always.

However, just as I'm about to make my first move, an angry and decidedly male voice yelled, "Get away from my daughter!" A Water Gormiti is stood, glaring at me. Then my father leaps out from behind some bushes and glares at him.

"Obscurio." The Water Gormiti says coldly.

"Lord of Water." Father hisses menacingly.

An Air Gormiti then appears, followed by an Earth and a Forest Gormiti.

"Lord of Air." Father now addresses the Air Gormiti who glares at him.

"Obscurio." She replies, her tone as cold as her voice.

So they're the Lords of Nature? I look at them, then at the girl. Of course! Images fly through my head; a baby girl deflecting my black flames with a whitish - blue glow. No wonder she looks so familiar!

It's her.

Victoria's POV

I think I knew who Ryan was at the very beginning. My mind seemed to have blocked my memory of our first meeting, though. However, when Obscurio showed up, all the memories came flooding back. I remembered blasting Magmion, Obscurio taking my blood, Ryan rising out of the portal and the battle that ensued between us.

Whilst I ponder over my thoughts, I look up and see that Dad is stood in front of me, shielding me. I see that Ryan is being shielded by Obscurio. Dad says angrily, "This land is part of Water Gormiti territory. Get out!"

Obscurio chuckles menacingly. "These lands belong to me!" He says darkly, glaring at us all.

Dad retaliates quickly, "You were banished from the rest of Gorm! You and the rest of your Nation!" He glances down at Ryan, then at me and I know he knows who Ryan is. I flinch back and see Ryan do the same in response to my father's words.

Obscurio steps aside, revealing Ryan who looks really uncomfortable being the centre of everyone's attention. "I see you remember my son, Lords? I raised him... to follow in my footsteps and become ruler of Gorm and Earth!"

I may not have known Ryan for all that long, but he doesn't strike me as the type to enjoy mass destruction. Still, I might be wrong.

Dad glares at Ryan, who squeaks and shudders very noticeably with fright, before turning to me and picking me up easily. "Take him and get out," he said, turning his back on Obscurio. "We're finished here."

Dad turns as Obscurio replies, "Oh no, Lord of Water, I'm afraid that this is only the beginning..." I flinch as he chuckles evilly whilst staring down at me. He then turns away and picks Ryan up.

"Bye." I whisper as Dad carries me away, Mom and the others ahead of us.

"Bye." He whispers back, Obscurio flying him towards his lair.

Well, I'm definitely going to end up having nightmares. Just when I'd stopped having the recurrent one about a feral Gormiti who wanted my soul and wouldn't let me out of my room until I gave him it. That was some creepy dream! I wonder if Ryan knows who I am...

AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but my network's been down for the last couple of days which was inconviently annoying. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little short but ah well!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for the long wait,guys! I'm in Year 11 now (aka exam year) so I'll probably only be able to update at weekends.

Toby's POV

I frowned at Tori as she turned toward me, giving a huge grin. If the circumstances were different, if she'd stolen a cookie for example, I would have relented. She could have been killed today,though. I dread to think what might have happened if we hadn't shown up.

"Tori. What did you think you were doing? I told you to stay away from the Lava Nation." I scold.

"I know, Daddy, I didn't mean to disobey but-" she says, looking small.

"Look, I'm only telling you this because I love you. Your mother and I, we don't want to lose you. We won't be here one day so it'll be up to you to lead in our places. You are the-"

"Future of Gorm. The one destined to save the world, somehow. I know." She sounds kind of fed up, as though she's sick of hearing about her destiny all the time. Still, I can't blame her really. If I had all that responsibility at her age, I wouldn't have been able to cope. I honestly have no idea how she does it. Must be a girl thing.

"Exactly, and as future queen of the Air and Water Nations, you need to be careful. Obscurio won't rest until you're out of the equation one way or another."

"But what if I don't wanna be queen?" She bursts out, looking indignant. "It'll be no fun at all!"

"Do you remember me telling you about Supreme Luminous?"I ask her, receiving a confused nod in reply.

"Yeah. He was the Lord of Light who helped you fight against Obscurio when he rose to power, right? Then he disappeared."

"Yes, and when he died, his power was transferred to your uncles, your mother and I. When you were born, you were bestowed with some of his power too. You see, Tori, his power lives not only in me but you as well. We are one."

"But I-" she looks even more confused now.

I hug her tightly before saying, "You'll understand some day."

Obscurio's POV

Curse that useless Magmion! I told him to keep an eye on my son, not let him loose at the first opportunity! When I see that confounded reptile, he will suffer my wrath!

I turn my attention to my son who is quivering with fear.

"What were you doing? Who did you leave here with?"

"N-Nothing. I left on my own, Father." He stammers pathetically.

"Who placed us in exile?" I snap, feeling no pity for him.

"The Lords of Nature!" He exclaims.

"Who destroyed Lord Magor?" I press.

"The Lords of Nature!" He looks desperate now, as though he wants to be anywhere but here.

"What have I told you about them!"

"I-I'm sorry, Father. S-She didn't seem so bad,though. I thought maybe we could be-"

"Friends?" I scoff. "You thought you'd befriend the girl and the Lords of Nature would welcome you with their arms wide open? What an idea!"

Suddenly it occurs to me and my eyes light up in realisation. "What an idea!" I pull him close. "My brilliant son. You share the same conniving mind as Magor."

I carry him inside the lair and place him inside his small den.

"You must rest, my son. The day of our revenge will soon be upon us!"

He yawns. "But I don't want-"

"Hush!" I snap. This parent business is harder than I anticipated. "Hush, my son. It's an early start tomorrow. We need to finish your training."

"Good night." He says sleepily as I leave the lair.

AN: Well I apologise once more for the delay in updating. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed my other fanfictions. Please review what you think so far. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: So rather than include everything that goes on, I'll do separate fics about Anna and Louise. Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I haven't had chance.

At the Temple of Light, Old Sage and Razzle were watching over Tori and Ryan, along with the spirits of the first Lords of Nature. They were watching over Tori and observing Ryan. Old Sage and Razzle were not yet aware of their presence.

"Every day the thrice-blessed child grows more beautiful than ever before, into a queen of whom we will all one day be very proud." Old Sage mused as he looked at Victoria.

Razzle nodded. "But her nemesis is growing stronger, too, and Obscurio is filling his heart with nothing but hate. A hate that could be used to destroy Gorm!"

Old Sage stroked his moustache before turning to Razzle, "Things are not going well, Razzle, not well at all."

Just then, a sudden gust of wind caught them by suprise. It knocked Razzle off his feet. The little dinosaur shook his head and got up, immediately seeing Old Sage staring up at the sky.

" Hmm. You have a plan?" He asked the Ancient Lords.

In response, another gust of wind, courtesy of Tornadia, first Lord of Air. It caused one of the Stones of Destiny to fall onto the floor and crack in half. Razzle gasped and went to pick up the pieces.

Holding one half of the stone in each hand, Razzle began to slowly bring the pieces together. At that moment, he suddenly looked up and saw Victoria and Ryan's orbs. The small dinosaur gasped as it dawned on him.

"Victoria and Ryan, together? This is their plan? Old Sage, this will never work, Tornadia's been up there too long. Her head is in the clouds!" Razzle cried out.

For the second time that day, Razzle found himself being swept off his feet by a huge gust of wind. Tornadia seemed to have taken his comment personally.

"Okay, okay, alright, I'm sorry!" Razzle begged and the chill winds ceased.

"My dear Tornadia, like Razzle, I am doubtful that this is going to work but we trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing!" Old Sage calls out as Tornadia leaves, along with the other Ancient Lords of Nature.

Meanwhile in the Lava Nation, Ryan had now completed his training. Obscurio walked around his son, observing how they looked alike, except for the eye colour; Ryan's were grey and Obscurio's were amber. Other than that, Ryan could have been his double. Obscurio smirked.

"Nice. Very...nice." he said, prowling around his son who stood rigidly. "You have the same blackness in your soul as Magor himself had."

"What is your destiny?" Obscurio questioned his son, standing directly in front of him and glaring into his eyes.

"I must avenge Magor. I must take his place as ruler of Gorm!" Ryan responded immediately in a dry, no-nonsense tone.

Obscurio nodded eagerly. "Yes! What have I taught you?"

Once again, Ryan responded straight away, "The Lords of Nature are the enemy!"

Obscurio grinned evilly. "So what must you do?"

"I must...kill them!" Ryan answered without hesitation.

All the Lava Gormiti cheered as Obscurio laughed evilly, putting his arm around his son. "The day of our victory is nigh!" He announced to the blood-red sky.

At the Water Nation, Victoria, who was now 13, was preparing to lead her first battle.

Toby's POV

Jessica walked toward me, nodding to the Gormiti. Then I saw Tori approach behind her, looking nervous. I sigh. I still don't think this is a good idea. She walks behind Jessica slowly, smiling at all the Gormiti who were encouraging her.

"There she is!"

"You can do it!"

"Your first real battle!"

"My, how you've grown!"

She reached Jessica who smiled and hugged her. "You'll do just fine."

Tori smiled, reassured slightly, before turning to me. "Daddy, you have to promise me you'll let me do this on my own. Promise?"

I lift my head and glance at Jessica who raises her eyebrows before I sigh and say, "Alright, I promise."

She smiles and runs toward me, hugging me tightly for a few moments, before walking past me and determinedly stares out toward the horizon. She then turned her head towards me, silently asking my permission to leave. I smile and nod and she leaves, taking her troops with her.

I wait until Jessica has left, knowing she would not approve of my next actions, before turning to Nick and Lucas, "Make sure she doesn't get hurt!" I hiss.

They look in all directions before leaving in the same direction as Tori...

AN: So thanks for being so patient and understanding about lack of updates.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN: So I will be including Gormiti from Seasons 1 and 2 because I didn't like how they all suddenly disappeared in the Neorganic Evolution. Basically there will be Gormiti from all three seasons. Sorry for the lack of updates but I've been revising non-stop!

A group of Lava Gormiti, led by Magmion, were perusing the underground caverns of the Lava Nation.

"Hurry up! She's already started moving!" Armageddon yells to the others, being ahead by a fair bit.

"What I don't understand is why Obscurio thinks his precious son could do this job better than me." Magmion whined, generating a unified sigh from his companions. It was no secret that Magmion really hated the son of Darkness.

"Stop whining!" Armageddon ordered. "I knew I'd end up leading this mission. Anyway, we're here now."

All the Lava Gormiti gasped with awe. "What is it?" Moloch and Fireblaze asked in unison.

"A most precious artifact. The Fire Sphere."

Magmion now looked thoroughly annoyed. "Do I need to remind you who is supposed to be leading this mission?" He stalked forward, his tail lashing the ground angrily.

"Can we just get the sphere and get out of here already?" Cyclops asked. "We're wasting time!"

Magmion and Armageddon promptly began trying to snatch the sphere off each other. Blind Screamer let out a scream of frustration, causing everyone else to clap their hands over their ears. He then said, "Save your petty arguments for later! Lord Obscurio entrusted us with this mission."

Armageddon reluctantly handed the sphere over to Magmion, looking incredibly disgruntled. "Let's go now; if we hurry, we might still succeed!" Magmion yelled as he left the cavern along with the others.

Meanwhile Nick and Lucas were trailing Tori, as per Toby's orders. So far, she hadn't noticed them. She crouched low, observing two Earth Gormiti arguing over a rock. She leapt forward to intervene but the two Earth Gormiti stormed away before she could get close.

"Aargh!" Nick and Lucas yelled as they dove out of the way in the nick of time.

"That was too close." Lucas breathed, having almost become part of a rock salad.

Just then, a pair of feet came into their line of sight. Looking up slowly, they both yelled in shock. Tori was stood in front of them, her arms crossed over her chest, panting slightly and glaring. Both Nick and Lucas shivered under her icy gaze.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded in a tone that clearly said, "I want the truth."

"Um, we were-" Nick began.

"Plotting our garden!" Lucas interjects.

"Plotting our-oh, yes, our first Gorm garden!" Nick cottons on, laughing nervously, but Tori didn't buy it.

"My father sent you to follow me, didn't he?" She sighed, frustratedly. "I knew he didn't trust me enough to let me do this on my own."

"No!" Lucas protested. "He just doesn't want you to get hurt!"

"He'll never give me a real chance." She said, sounding hurt before racing off, yelling over her shoulder, "I'll do this on my own! Away from where people can follow me!"

For a moment, Nick and Lucas stood, completely dumbfounded by her outburst. Then they jumped into action. "Tori, get back here!" Nick yelled, but Tori was incredibly fast and had already disappeared from sight.

"Great, she's gone again!" Lucas groaned. "One of these days, we'll have to fit her with a tracking device!"

Tori raced along the path that would take her to the Lava Nation. She looked back and glaring at nothing in particular, bounded forward, unknowing that she was walking into what could potentially be her doom.

The Lava Gormiti raced along the Lava Nation, cackling evilly. "Let's light fire!" Lavion yelled, enthusiastically setting fire to anything in his path. He began to create a circle of fire, all the while yelling,"Roasty Toasty Princess!" repeatedly. He then realized ten seconds too late that he had encircled himself. "Fire! Aargh!" He leapt out of the ring, screaming like a girl and landed rather unceremoniously in front of Magmion.

"Lavion, you idiot! Our job is done now. All we have to do is wait for her to run into our trap and let the fires take care of the rest. With the Fire Sphere in our possession, these flames cannot be put out with water!" Magmion laughed, the other Lava Gormiti quickly joining in.

Tori stood perfectly still like a heron fishing. All of a sudden, she heard a rumble;a herd of frightened Gorm creatures thundered past her, fleeing in the direction of the Forest Nation (they were indigenous to that area). She looked toward where they had come from and headed in that direction, wondering what exciting danger she would find...

AN: So I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think :-)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AN: Hi, guys, and welcome back to Forbidden Love. I'm really pleased that so many people are viewing this story as well as all my others. Thanks, guys! I hope my fanfictions are decent anyway. On with the chapter!

Tori continued running but was suddenly hindered when a terrified Gorm creature, a straggler from the herd, thundered toward her, cantering around in all directions, searching for an escape route. Just then, it pricked its ears and glanced intently toward the distance. Tori looked too, expecting to see nothing, but what she saw made her gasp.

There, in the distance, a huge fire was roaring toward them. The Gorm creature let out a frightened whinny and galloped away, leaving Tori completely alone. Using her water powers, she conjured a massive ball of water and then hurled it into the flames, with the help of her telekinetic powers. The water, however, had no effect on the flames, which began to burn stronger than ever.

"What?" She cried, incredulously. "How is that possible?" Realising she was powerless against the fire, she turned on her heel and ran, not knowing where she was going or even if she would make it there.

Meanwhile Obscurio and Ryan were stood on a ledge overlooking the Lava Nation, surveying the fire as it raged through the Lava Nation. " Go, my son!" Obscurio commanded. Ryan nodded and obediently leapt down into the flames.

Back at the Air Nation, Toby was pacing back and forth anxiously. Nick sighed, holding his hand out to halt his brother's movements.

"Relax, Toby. This is Tori; she can take care of herself."

Lucas nodded in agreement. "Nick's right. Besides, what's the worst that could possibly happen?"

Toby opened his mouth to reply when a plume of smoke from the Lava Nation caught his attention. "No." He whispered, horrified, before his voice became louder. "No! Tori!"

They all looked toward the Lava Nation in horror. "Bertz! Fly ahead. Find her!" Toby addressed a nearby Air Gormiti who nodded and flew into the sky, heading in the direction of the Lava Nation. Toby then turned to Jessica, Nick and Lucas. "Come on, we have to find her!" He yelled frantically, as they, too, headed toward the Lava Nation.

Tori stumbled blindly through the flames which were licking away at the ground. Choking on the smoke, she spotted a small overhang; if she could fly up to it, she would be safe for a short time. She jumped up and tried to fly, but the fire and smoke had weakened her considerably and she did not have enough strength to move her wings. She was therefore forced to grab hold of the ledge, crying out sharply as it scraped her palms. Using the remaining strength she had, she hurled herself onto the ledge before her head began spinning and she collapsed, her world beginning to fade to black.

Out of the shadows came a horned figure with wings. It approached Tori who groaned in pain before her head flopped back and she succumbed to the waves of unconsciousness. The figure glanced around, before scooping up Tori's unmoving body. They then leapt back into the flames and running toward the nearby river.

They had almost reached safety when a flaming log caught them and they both hurtled into the river. Tori immediately began to sink as she was still unconscious but the figure dove under and pulled her back up to the surface, before starting to drag her towards the shore.

Bertz, flying overhead, gasped as he saw a Darkness Gormiti dragging Tori through the river. "Oh no. I must tell the Lords!" He frantically flew toward where the Lords of Nature would be.

The figure, meanwhile, finally managed to drag Tori onto the shore. She coughed and spluttered, gasping with exhaustion. "W-Where am I?" She questioned weakly.

The mysterious Gormiti smirked. "You're safe...in the Water Nation."

Tori glanced around her, taking in her surroundings. "The Water Nation?" She glared at the figure. "No! Why did you bring me here? Just who do you think you are?"

The figure glared back. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm the one that just _saved your life_!"

Tori pushed past him angrily. "Well, I was handling that fire fine on my own!"

The figure scoffed incredulously. "Really? That's not what it looked like from where I was standing."

Tori stiffened. "Then move downstream!" She hurled blue flames at the figure who retaliated by hurling black flames. They met in the middle and cancelled each other out. They both glared at each other.

"What are you doing?" The figure asked angrily. Tori suddenly gasped as she realised who she was talking to.

"R-Ryan?" She stammered, her glare fading away as she began to recognise him. Ryan smirked in assent. She grinned, pleased that he still remembered her.

"Tori!" Toby's voice cut through the air angrily. He leapt between Tori and Ryan and glared at the latter with pure hatred.

"Tori!" Jessica cried with relief, hugging her daughter. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

Tori managed to escape her mother's protective grip and turned toward Toby. "Father, how could you break your promise?"

Toby did not look away from Ryan when he replied. "It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you! You're not leading any more battles. That's final!"

Tori was incensed. "That's not fair!" She protested. "I was doing just fine! Even before Ryan-"

Toby whirled around to stare at Tori incredulously, "Ryan?", before turning back to Ryan and intensifying his glare. He then hurled water at Ryan who retaliated by hurling some sort of shadow at Toby.

"Hey, you!" Razzle appeared in the sky. "How dare you save the Lord of Water's daughter?" Toby stared at Ryan incredulously, immediately ceasing his attack, albeit reluctantly.

"You saved her? Why?"

Ryan bowed his head in seeming respect. "I humbly ask for your permission to join your nation."

Toby immediately replied, not needing to think about it for even a second. "No. You were banished, along with the rest of your Nation!"

"I have left my Nation. I belong to no tribe;I am a rogue. Are you going to judge me now for who I am, or am I to be blamed for crimes that I couldn't possibly have committed?"

AN: So will Toby accept Ryan? Review what you think about this chapter, and thanks once again for the many views.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

AN: Once again I'd like to thank you all for the many views. It makes me so happy that people are actually taking time out of their (often busy) schedules to read this and my other fanfiction. So this is much appreciated, guys!

Old Sage appeared in the sky next to Razzle who was looking down at Toby with concern, and for good reason. The Lord of Water looked as though he was about to erupt with indecision. He was pacing back and forth, noises of frustration coming from him as he moved, glaring at Ryan in the process.

"You do owe him your daughter's life." Jessica reasoned calmly.

"She's right." Razzle said, nodding his head. "Gorm law dictates that all laws should be repaid, and he did save Victoria's life so you technically owe him for that. However I don't think anyone would mind if you chose to make an exception this time!"

Toby smirked as Ryan bowed his head submissively. Slowly he walked to the young Gormiti and said, "I'll reserve my judgement for now. We'll soon see who you really are," before walking away and gesturing for the others to follow.

Both Tori and Jessica visibly brightened and followed Toby with a spring in their step. However they failed to notice the triumphant smirk on Ryan's face as he followed them back to the Air Nation. When they reached their destination, Ryan dragged himself over to the cave. Toby narrowed his eyes and leapt in front of the cave entrance, denying Ryan entry.

"I said I was reserving judgement. That does not mean I automatically trust you! You are not permitted to be in here!"He hissed aggressively. Ryan rolled his eyes and turned, heading for a smaller cave that would hopefully shield him from the harsh night.

"Hey." A gentle voice sounds. Ryan turns and sees Tori who must have hung back to talk to him. He eyed her coolly and she moved closer to him, sounding embarrassed. "Thanks for saving me today."

Ryan scoffed derisively. "What kind of plan did you come up with, Princess?" He stretched his wings and yawned loudly."You almost got yourself killed."

Even though it was starting to get dark, Ryan could tell she was glaring at him. "What?" She yelled incredulously, her voice taking on a shrieking edge.

"Well, let's just say, you wouldn't even be able to last three days on your own, would you?"

Tori was outraged. "Oh, and I suppose you could teach me?" The challenge in her voice was undeniable.

Ryan once again smirked, "Yeah!" He said confidently.

"Tori!" Toby's impatient voice sounded from the cave. She sighed frustratedly.

"I'm coming!" She yelled, before leaping around to face Ryan. "Alright, if you think you're so good, impress me. We start at dawn." She moved past him toward the cave, giving him a challenging look as she did so.

Ryan chuckled quietly to himself. "I'm looking forward to it." He murmured as he let sleep overtake him, unaware he was being watched.

"D-Did you see that?"Magmion gawped openly. "He let her go! If that had been me, I would-"

"Hush!" Obscurio commanded sharply. "The plan worked perfectly and the Lords fell for it. Now the closer Ryan gets to the girl, the closer he gets to the Lords. Then, once he has them alone and defenceless..." He hurled flames at a young tree with a roar of triumph.

Inside the cave, Toby was tossing and turning, hopelessly trapped in the throes of a terrible nightmare. He was yelling, terrified, and his movements were becoming increasingly erratic.

Dream

Toby was running through Gorm frantically, running towards Tori's voice. "Dad! Help me!"

He reached the edge of the cliff and stared with horror. Tori was clinging to the cliff desperately, screaming for help, her cries fading away in the wind.

Toby leant precariously over the edge, stretching out his hand. "Hang on, I'll get you up!" Just then, he let out a sharp cry of pain. Clawed fingers dug into the back of his hands. Looking up, he saw Ryan grinning maliciously. Ignoring the stinging, he stretched his hand down further. "Just a bit further!" He pleaded, his fingers within touching distance of Tori's.

Ryan dug his claws in deeper and Toby reflexively jerked his hands away. "Trust me." Ryan hissed evilly.

"Dad!" Tori screamed as she lost her grip and tumbled off the edge into the bottomless ravine below. Toby's eyes widened with shock and grief.

"No!" He yelled in anguish before turning on Ryan, who was laughing evilly, with anger. "You!" Ryan smiled cruelly before throwing Toby into the depthless pit. He screamed as he woke up, gasping, and looked around. Jessica, laid beside him, was sleeping soundly, a contented smile on her face. It was clear that her sleep was not being plagued by nightmares. He then looked over in Tori's direction and saw, with relief, that she was still breathing and very much alive. Toby sighed and settled down to sleep.

AN: I apologise for the length of this chapter (it seems quite short to me) but hopefully it will be okay.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning, Toby was the first to awaken. He left the cave, yawning and headed toward the river. As he contemplated what the day would bring, he didn't notice Ryan, carefully hidden in some bushes, waiting for the moment to ambush.

Ryan leant forward in anticipation. He was going to enjoy this very much. However, just as he was about to make his move, Tori appeared out of nowhere right in front of him with a cheerful "Good morning!"

She bounced around him excitedly, babbling about how she had suprised him good. Ryan wasn't paying attention because his eyes were fixed determinedly behind her. Realising Ryan wasn't being attentive, she spun around and said, "Whatever you were looking at is gone now so come on!" She said, heading in the direction of a clearing.

Sometimes Ryan wondered if Tori was the Princess of the Air and Water Nations or a hyperactive toddler. He once again glanced at the place where Toby had stood, frowning with displeasure, before following Tori, who seemed unaware that she had inadvertently saved her father's life.

"Okay. Get into your battle stance." He commanded. Tori obeyed immediately, standing with her legs shoulder-width apart, her right leg bent, constantly moving from one foot to the other as she shifted her weight. She held her left arm close to her body and kept her right hand clenched in a fist by her side.

He moved around her, murmuring words of approval and appraisal. "I am now going to attack you physically. You will attempt to defend. Get ready!" As soon as he had finished speaking, he aimed a vicious right punch at her. She ducked it quite easily then tried to recriprocate the manoeuvre. Ryan waited until she had worn herself out with the effort of trying to land a single punch before elbowing her rather sharply in the stomach. She gasped, winded, and fell to the floor panting with exhaustion.

"You're still too tense which is why you use up so much energy," he told her. "You need to relax. Anticipate your opponents every move. Read them just as you would read the earth." He moved forward as he spoke, "Watch as the master teaches you the art of stealth." He leapt forward with a yell.

"Argh!" Two familiar voices sounded. Tori ran up and joined them

"Uncle Nick, Uncle Lucas, what are you doing here? Please don't tell me Dad's having me followed again! It's starting to really get on my-"

"Oh, hey, Tori. You'll be pleased to know that, for once, we're not actually following you!" Lucas greeted her. She gave him a disbelieving look. "No, really, this is the best area for a garden in the whole of Gorm! The only problem is those birds keep eating our seeds!" He gestured to where Nick was desperately trying to keep a group of birds away from their precious seeds.

"Hey, why don't we get him to help?" Nick asked exhaustedly. He walked up to them, looking like he was about to collapse, and pointed to Ryan.

Lucas stared at Nick as though he had gone crazy. "Yeah, that's right, let's ask the vicious outsider to-" His eyes suddenly lit up and he jumped up making an "Eureka!" motion. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we get him to help?"

Nick looked affronted. "What?" He asked incredulously.

"Hey, kiddo, you wanna lend a voice?" Lucas asked but Ryan merely raised an eyebrow. "Come on, roar, work with me here!" Ryan shot Tori a confused glance and she grinned.

"Like this," she explained before unleashing a loud roar that caused several of the birds to take flight with alarm. Nick and Lucas both cheered, asking for them to do it again. Ryan obliged, roaring loudly and sending the rest of the birds skyward.

They all started running through the birds, startling them into flight. "Hey, I thought we were supposed to be training!" Ryan panted, running alongside Tori.

"Training?" She laughed breathlessly. "This is just for fun!" She whooped as they ran, with no fixed destination in mind.

"Fun?" Ryan asked no one in particular, a mystified expression on his face.

Lucas laughed as a nearby group of Air Gormiti lifted them all into the air. "Geez, kid, you've gotta get out more often! Fun! Yeehaw!" He cheered as he landed.

"Yeehaw." Ryan said hesitantly before grinning and yelling, "Yeehaw!" Tori cheered right next to him. As they continued running, they didn't notice that they were charging straight towards a sleeping Roscalion.

Upon seeing the Ancient Guardian, they all skidded to a halt...a little too late. "Uh oh." Tori groaned. Roscalion stood up, spotted them quivering a few feet away and gave chase.

" Argh!" They all screamed, sprinting away as fast as their legs would carry them, none

of them daring to look back.

"Whoa!" Tori and Ryan both yelped as they darted into a small cave.

"Help!" Lucas called as he dove into the same cave.

Finally Nick came, yelling, "Sorry!" to Roscalion, who left to try and get some rest. The four Gormiti panted, exhausted from the chase.

"That was awesome!" Ryan cheered with exhilaration. They all laughed heartily for a good few minutes.

"Hey, you know what, kid?" Lucas asked. "You're okay!" He proclaimed, before giving Ryan a noogie. Nick then attempted to move as it was getting rather squashed up inside the cave. However, all his efforts did was push the four of them even closer to each other until Tori and Ryan found themselves in such close proximity to each other, they could easily have been kissing.

Tori flushed crimson and they both started coughing awkwardly, mumbling words of apology as they leapt out of the cave into the bright sunshine. For a moment, they stood looking at each other, or rather staring at each other.

"Hey!" Lucas yelled to grab their attention. They snapped their heads up. "Are you two coming home or what?" Tori laughed and started to move, Ryan following her.

That night, the two new friends laid in their backs, whispering excitedly to one another, gasps of delight audible.

"Look at that one." Tori pointed into the sky. "It looks like a baby rabbit; see the fluffy tail?"

"Yeah." Ryan said absent-mindedly, not really paying attention before frantically pointing skywards, "Hey, that one looks like two Gormiti fighting each other to rule Gorm! I've never done this before."

Tori gave him an odd look. "Really?" She asked, shocked. "My father and I used to do this all the time. He says all the great Gormiti of the past are up there, huh?" She said in a tone that said she clearly didn't believe it herself. Ryan, however, was curious.

"Do you think Magor's up there?" Tori sat up, watching him steadily as he spoke. "I don't know how to explain it, but it feels like he's a part of me."

Tori approached him slowly. "My father says there's a darkness inside every Lava Gormiti that they can't escape."

Ryan looked up at her sadly. "Maybe there's one inside me too."he whispered softly. Tori shook her head and embraced him. For a moment, he stiffened but eventually relaxed.

As the two teens lost themselves in the moment, they didn't notice that they were not alone. Someone else was out tonight, and that someone was watching them.

Toby sighed, watching his daughter embrace the Prince of Darkness. He looked up to the skies. "Tidalein," he began, addressing the first Lord of Water. "I am lost. Ryan is the son of Obscurio. How can I accept him?"

"Toby?" A gentle voice called. Toby turned and saw Jessica standing a little way behind him.

"I was seeking guidance from the Ancient Spirits." He explained, as she approached him.

"Did they help?" She asked curiously.

He sighed. "Silent as stars. Why have they abandoned us at a-"

Jessica started to laugh. "Toby! You want so much to follow in Tidalein's footsteps. Has it occurred to you that, perhaps, Ryan does not want to follow in Obscurio's?" She asked seriously.

Toby gaped at her. "Wha-" he gasped. "How do you know what-"

Jessica raised an eyebrow and pointed to Tori and Ryan. "I can see them down there just as easily as you can." She placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "Why don't you get to know him and see?" She suggested as she turned to leave. Toby watched her leave, cast another worried glance at Tori, before leaving himself.

AN: That's the end of the chapter. I'll try to have the prologue of my new fanfiction up today. By the way, I'm curious. What do you think of my fanfiction? Let me know in reviews!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

AN: So the Muja that Razzle talks about is the Al Bhed word for love in Final Fantasy X. Blame my Final Fantasy obsession for my lack of imagination! :-)

Tori and Ryan were still wrapped in an embrace when Ryan suddenly cleared his throat and pulled himself away from Tori.

"What's wrong?" She asked, already missing his warmth.

"N-Nothing," he stuttered. "I mean-it's not really important but-I have to go." He turned to leave. Tori gazed after him mournfully before calling out:

"Ryan, wait!" He turned to look at her for a moment before turning away from her again. However, before he could take a step, something shot up and hit him in the face.

"And where do you think you're going?" Razzle perched on Ryan's shoulder, peering sternly at the Prince of Darkness.

Ryan groaned,"Er...nowhere?" He tried.

The small dinosaur hooted with laughter, "Ha, that's what you think!" before he scurried down Ryan's leg. Ryan looked at Tori, silently demanding an explanation.

"Um, sorry about that," she began apologetically. "He's a...friend of the family."

Ryan gave a startled yell;Razzle was once again on his shoulder, humming to himself. Once he saw that he had their attention, he scurried down to the ground, calling, "Follow me and I will show you the way!"

"The way to where?" Ryan asked Tori, looking confused. His expression was mirrored on Tori's face. Just then, they jumped as they heard Razzle's insistent yell:

"Hurry now!"

Tori, breathless with laughter, ran after the small dinosaur. Glancing over her shoulder, she yelled,"Ryan, come on!" and the two young Gormiti raced after Razzle.

All of a sudden, they both skidded to a halt and stared with awe. Razzle had brought them to, what was quite possibly, the most beautiful place in Gorm. There were trees,waterfalls, the ground was filled with flowers and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. For a moment, Ryan and Tori were rendered silent, dumbfounded by the beauty of the place.

"Welcome to a special place in your hearts called...muja!" Razzle called out.

As they walked through, they spotted numerous Gormiti couples showing their affection for each other in their own ways.

"So where is it?" Tori asked Razzle, who grinned at her.

"No place you don't take with you wherever you go!" He replied.

The more of the area they saw, the more Gormiti couples they encountered. Tori suddenly gasped,"Muja...it means love, doesn't it?"

Razzle very sneakily crawled down and placed Tori's hand in Ryan's before an Earth Gormiti pushed a boulder from beneath their feet, causing them to slide down a waterfall, before grabbing hold of a vine and sliding down it. Finally a gust of wind, courtesy of the Air Gormiti, caused them to take flight, their faces showing identical expressions of happiness.

When they landed, it took them a while to realise that they had been holding hands the whole time. It took until they got home to realise that they were still holding hands, but neither of them seemed to want to let go. In fact, Ryan seemed almost reluctant to let go of Tori's hand.

"Good night." He told her, smiling.

"Good night." She reciprocated.

There was no hesitation when they embraced. It was a short moment and neither of them wanted it to end. Reluctantly they pulled apart, turning to stare wistfully at their separated sleeping areas. Tori smiled at Ryan before heading toward the cave.

Toby stood, hidden in the shadows, watching as Tori walked into the cave, before approaching Ryan. The young Gormiti looked up, an expression of suprise clear on his face when he saw Toby.

"It's kinda cold, don't you think?" Toby commented, looking up at the sky. He then gestured to the cave, "Come on in."

Ryan followed eagerly, unable to believe his eyes. It looked like Toby was giving him a second chance. He wondered if Toby would be so willing to change his outlook on him if he found out that... He quelled that thought instantly before following Toby into the cave slowly.

Magmion sat atop a high outcrop of rocks, surveying the scene. "What are you waiting for?" He demanded of no one in particular. He watched as Ryan followed Toby into the cave, "You fool, come on, why are you waiting?" Jumping onto Cerberion's back, Magmion snarled in anger before flying back to the Lava Nation.

Obscurio angrily crushed a rock in his hand. "You're sure?" He demanded coldly.

Magmion bowed respectfully. "Affirmative, Master," he reported. "I saw it with my own eyes!"

Obscurio let out a snarl of displeasure. "He cannot betray us now!" He yelled, sweeping his hand across the Seeing Portal and seeing Ryan sleeping with the Lords of Air and Water, as well as their daughter. "He must remain loyal to us!"

AN: Finally they're starting to fall in love! Ah, young love... Please let me know what you think!


End file.
